wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Draenei
thumb|179px Die Draenei sind intergalaktische Flüchtlinge. Seit 25.000 Jahren werden sie vom Propheten Velen angeführt. Mit ihrem Raumschiff Exodar sind sie auf dem nördlichen Kalimdor über den Mythosinseln abgestürzt. Ihre Reittiere sind die Elekks. Hintergrund Nur Velen lehnte ab, da er eine Vision gehabt hatte. In dieser war sein Volk in monströse Dämonen verwandelt worden und hatte sich der Legion des Sargeras angeschlossen, einer Armee des unsäglichen Bösen, die sich ins Unermessliche vermehren und das Leben auf unzähligen Welten vernichten würde. Mithilfe der Naaru, gütigen Energiewesen, die es sich zum Ziel gesetzt hatten, den nihilistischen Kreuzzug des gefallenen Titanen aufzuhalten, versammelte Velen andere gleichgesinnte Eredar und entkam mit letzter Not von Argus. Seit jener Zeit nannten sich diese Abtrünnigen die Draenei oder „die Heimatlosen“. Kil’jaeden, der Velen wie einen Bruder geliebt hatte, war ob der Flucht der Draenei von Argus und der Undankbarkeit Velens gegenüber Sargeras‘ Angebot außer sich. Zur Vergeltung führte Kil’jaeden die Armeen der Legion in einer gnadenlosen Jagd auf die Draenei durch den Kosmos. Endlich gelang es Velen und seinem bedrängten Volk, ihren Jägern zu entkommen und auf einer weit entfernten Welt, die sie Draenor oder „die Zuflucht“ nannten, Unterschlupf zu finden. Da sie von den Naaru in den Wegen des Lichts unterwiesen worden waren, entwickelten die Draenei in ihrer neuen Heimat eine beispiellose Gesellschaft und sie begegneten den schamanistischen Orcklans, die auf Draenor zuhause waren. Doch das friedvolle Leben war für die Draenei nicht von Dauer. Als er die Heimat der Abtrünnigen endlich entdeckt hatte, verdarb Kil’jaeden die edlen Orcs und verwandelte sie in eine einzige, blutrünstige und zerstörerische Kraft: die Horde. Die Orcs, blind vor Zorn, richteten ein Blutbad unter den Draenei an, löschten über achtzig Prozent des gesamten Volkes aus und zwangen Velen und die anderen Überlebenden, sich zu verbergen. Viele Draenei mutierten auch zu niederen Lebensformen – die als Krokul oder „die Zerschlagenen“ bezeichnet wurden – nachdem sie mit den von den orcischen Hexenmeistern eingesetzten teuflischen Energien in Berührung gekommen waren. Jahrzehnte nach dem Völkermord der Horde öffnete der Schamane Ner’zhul magische Portale in ganz Draenor, und die daraus resultierende magische Überladung riss die sterbende Welt entzwei. Im Anschluss an die Katastrophe entwickelte sich das, was von Draenor übriggeblieben war – fürderhin als „die Scherbenwelt“ bekannt – zu einem Schlachtfeld zwischen der Brennenden Legion und anderen Gruppierungen, die die Kontrolle über die verheerte Landschaft zu erringen suchten. Um dem aufsteigenden Chaos zu entfliehen, bestiegen Velen und seine Gefolgschaft die Exodar, ein Satellitenschiff der verblüffenden Dimensionsfestung der Naaru namens „Festung der Stürme“. Mithilfe dieses Schiffes verließen die Draenei die Scherbenwelt auf der Suche nach Verbündeten und mussten schließlich auf der Welt Azeroth notlanden. Die Draenei waren bald fasziniert von der Allianz und ihren Erfolgen im Kampf gegen die Legion, und so suchten sie diese tapferen Streiter auf und schworen der Fraktion die Treue. Nur wenig später spielten Velen und seine edlen Abtrünnigen eine Schlüsselrolle bei der Invasion der Allianz in der Scherbenwelt, um die teuflischen Machenschaften der Legion zu unterbinden. Bewaffnet mit dem unverrückbaren Glauben an das Licht, wagten sich die Draenei als treue Streiter an der Seite der Allianz in ihre ehemalige Heimat und besiegten schließlich ihre dämonischen Rivalen. Die Rückkehr in die Scherbenwelt bot vielen Draenei die Möglichkeit, mit den Ihren, die sie zurücklassen mussten, Kontakt aufzunehmen. Während sich einige von Velens Volk entschlossen, ihre Existenz in dem zerrütteten Land neu aufzubauen, verblieb die Mehrheit der Draenei auf Azeroth und hielt ihrem Schwur gegenüber der Allianz die Treue. Kürzlich ward Velen eine düstere Vision beschieden, in der er einen auf Azeroth tobenden Krieg zwischen Mächten des Lichts und der Dunkelheit erblickte. Und so bereiten sich die Draenei und ihr weiser Anführer vor, um sich tapfer dem Schatten entgegenzustellen, der sich schnell zu nähern scheint. Geschichte Flucht von Argus thumb Die Draenei sind Eredar die nicht von dämonischer Magie verdorben worden sind.Wie ihre dämonischen Brüder stammen Sie vom Planeten Argus.Die Eredar waren ein technologisch wie magisch hochbegabtes Volk.Ihre Fähigkeiten zogen den fatalen Blick von Sargeras auf sich.Der gefallene Titan glaubte das die Macht der Eredar seiner brennenden Legion dabei helfen würde alles Leben zu vernichten.Sargeras sprach zur Regierung der Eredar,das Triumvirat,bestehend aus Velen,Kil'jaeden und Archimonde.Er bot ihnen unglaubliche Macht an,sie sollten ihm im Gegenzug lediglich loyal dienen. Nur Velen hatte Zweifel,er hatte Visionen die zwar bestätigten das die Eredar mächtig werden würden,doch sollten Sie zu Dämonenfürsten aufsteigen.Archimonde und Kil'jaeden hatten bereits angedeutet das Sie das Angebot annehmen würden.Velen zog daher zum Heiligtum der Eredar.Mit dem Ata'mal Kristall auf dem Schoß begann Er um Hilfe zu beten.Da der Kristall ein Naaruartefakt war,was die Eredar nicht wussten,antwortete K'ure auf seinen Flehen. Er forderte Velen auf mit seinen Anhängern zum höchsten Berg von Argus zu gehen und ihn zu besteigen.Velens Jünger waren in großer Gefahr:die anderen Eredar hatten Sargeras Macht angenommen.In ihrem nun dämonischen Zorn wollten Sie Seite an Seite mit der Legion Velen für seinen "Verrat" bestrafen.Im letzten Moment rettete der Naaru K'ure die unkorrumpierten Eredar mit seinem Raumschiff. Reise mit den Naaru Schnell wollte sich diese Gruppe von ihren bösen Brüdern separieren.Sie nannten sich zu Draenei,was in ihrer Heimatspreche "Heimatlose" heißt,um.Besonders Kil'jaeden war wegen Velens Verrat erzürnt,für ihn war Velen immer wie ein Bruder gewesen,seine Entäuschung,Zorn und das Gefühl des Verrats ließen eine Lange Ära der Flucht auf die Draenei zukommen.In den Jahrtausenden die die Draenei mit den Naaru reisten lernten Sie von den Naaru die Wege und die Fähigkeiten des Lichts kennen.Velen wurde zu einem engen Berater und Freund K'ures.Doch war ihnen die Legion dicht auf den Fersen kaum waren die Draenei auf einem Planeten angekommen mussten Sie auch schonwieder fliehen,denn Velen konnte mit seinen Visionen erkennen wenn die Legion anrückte. Ankunft auf Draenor Die Ankunft auf der Heimatwelt der Orcs war alles andere als Schön:ihr Raumschiff,die Ganadar, schlug in der Region mit dem Namen Nagrand ein.Zahlreiche Draenei kamen um,aber auch die Naaru K'ure,D'ore und K'ara gehörten zu den Opfern.K'ure zieht in seinem Todeskampf die Geister der toten Orcs an.Die Ahnen der Orcs sammelten sich daher im Wrack der Ganadar.So wurde das Schiff zum heiligen Berg der schamanistischen Orcclans,dem Oshu'gun. Nach Jahrtausenden schienen die Draenei sicher,denn es gab keine Anzeichen das die Legion nahte,so gaben Sie dem Planeten seinen Namen,Draenor,in ihrer Sprache "Zuflucht".So enstanden Gebäude,Städte und Tempel der Draenei die auf dem ganzen Planeten verteilt waren.Besonders hervorzuheben war die Großstadt Shattrath und das Mausoleum Auchindoun in Talador welches auch als Ruhestätte für D'ore dient, und der Tempel von Karabor,nach K'ara, im Schattenmondtal.Mit den heimischen Völkern gab es kaum Kontakt.Die Orcs tauschten ihre üerzählige Jagdbeute gegen Waren der Draenei,die Oger waren durch ihre Brutalität und Ignoranz schnell zu Feinden der Draenei geworden. Aufstieg der Horde thumb Der mangelnde Kontakt zu den Orcs sollte zum größten Unheil werden das je über die Draenei kommen sollte:die Orcs misstrauten den Draenei schon immer ein wenig,und so war es für Kil'jaeden ein leichtes seinen Racheplan vorranzutreiben.Lange hatte er an einem Plan gearbeitet die ihm die Rache an seinem ehemaligen Freund Velen ermöglichen sollte:nicht wie sonst wollte Er mit der Legion einfallen,Nein,er wollte leiser,geschickter vorgehen.Seine Agenten berichteten ihn von den Völkern Draenors,und die Orcs schienen das optimale Mittel zu Vernichtung der Draenei zu sein. Als dessen verstorbene Frau Ruklan getarnt konnte Kil'jaeden den obersten Schamanen der Orcs,Ner'zhul,davon überzeugen das die Draenei die Auslöschung der Orcs planen.Daher sammelte der Häuptling des Schattenmondclan die Clans am heiligen Berg.Alsbald griffen die Orckrieger Jagdgruppen der Draenei an.Velen erkannte die Gefahr eines Krieges und wollte sich mit Ner'zhul am Oshu'gun treffen,dort wollte Er ihm die Warheit hinter dem heiligen Berg zeigen,doch nicht Ner'zhul sondern Durotan vom Frostwolfclan kam und nahm Velen gefangen.Da die Draenei ihn als Kind retteten ließ Er den Propheten gehen. Dann änderte sich das Verhalten der Orcclans komplett:die Schamanen hatten ihre Macht verloren(die Geister waren mit den Angriffen auf die Draenei nicht einverstanden) und wurden durch Hexenmeister abgelöst,mächtigen Magiewirkern die mit dämonischer Magie und an der Seite von Dämonen kämpfen.Der eher gemäßigte Ner'zhul musste,da er Kil'jaedens Vertrauen verloren hatte,seinem machthungrigen Schüler Gul'dan weichen.Dieser formte die Clans zu einer Horde die sogar die Städte der Draenei eroberten und deren Einwohner aufs Brutalste abschlachteten. Der Oshu'gun wurde versiegelt,ohne Zuwendung durch die Magie der Schamanen kehrte K'ure in seine Leerenphase ein,Velen konnte den Schmerz seines Freundes fühlen.Die Orcs eroberten den Tempel von Karabor und löschten Siedlungen wie Telmor, oder Eledor aus.Nach der Eroberung des Tempels rief Gul'dan die Clans auf Kil'jaedens Thron(dem höchsten Berg Draenors,im Dschungel von Taan) zusammen und reichte ihnen den Kelch der Einheit.Durch Dämonenblut gestärkt und in ihrer Raserei wahnsinnig griffen die vom Ata'mal Kristall getarnten Clans Shattrah an.Velen und nur wenigen seines Volkes gelang die Flucht. Ankunft der Schamanen Die Draenei versteckten sich in den Wäldern und Sümpfen Draenors.Während dieser Zeit durchlitten einige Draenei schlimme Mutationen die die Magie oder Gemische der Hexenmeister bei ihnen auslösten.Die Zerschlagenen glichen ihren "Verwandten" noch ein wenig,als Aussätzige lebten sie am Rand ihrer Gesellschaft,die die es am schlimmsten traf waren die Verlorenen zumeist Wahnsinnig mussten Sie vertrieben oder gar getötet werden. Einer der Zerschlagenen,Nobundo,rief in seiner Verzweiflung noch immer das Licht an,doch wegen seiner Mutation antwortete es nicht mehr,doch hörte er das Flüstern der großen Elementarzorngeister auf dem Thron der Elemente im Nagrand.Er und einige andere seines "Volkes" wurden von ihnen zu Schamanen ausgebildet.Doch Nobundo grollte den Draenei nicht und gab sein Wissen an Sie weiter.Für Velen wurde Er zu einem wichtigen Berater. Ereignisse in Auchindoun Die Orcs hatten ein dunkles Portal erbaut und hatten es durchquert.Auf Azeroth wurde ihre Horde von der Allianz vernichtend geschlagen.Expeditonstruppen dieser Fraktion durchquerten das Portal um Ner'zhul von seinen verrückten Plänen abzuhalten.Während des Feldzugs trafen Sie in den Ruinen von Auchindoun auf die letzten Auchenai,die Totenpriester der Draenei.Auch nach der Zerstörung der Totenstadt durch den vom Schattenrat herbeigerufenen Murmur kümmerten Sie sich noch immer um die Toten.Sie halfen ihnen dabei die Orcs aus Auchindoun zu vertreiben. Wenig später öffnete Ner'zhul seine magischen,aber unkontrollierten Portale.Während Er verschwand zerissen Sie Draenor und zogen es in den wirbelden Nether.Teile Draenors verschanden sogar gänzlich im Nichts. Flucht nach Azeroth Durch Ner'zhuls Portale und die Magie der Hexenmeister war die nun als Scherbenwelt bekannte Heimatwelt unbewohnbar geworden.Noch dazu hatten Illidan Sturmgrimm die Macht übernommen.Vom nun schwarzen Tempel von Karabor aus bekriegte Er Velens Anhänger,wenn er sich nicht gerade mit der Legion rumschlug, da Sie sich seine Macht nicht beugen wollten.Im nun als Nethersturm bekannten Gebiet waren die Naaru angekommen und hatten die Festung der Stürme,einen Weltraumhafen, angelegt.Mit einem der Sateilieten der Festung wollten die Draenei nun die Scherbenwelt verlassen. Die großen Mängen von Magie die in der Festung verarbeitet wurden erweckten die Begierlichkeiten von Kael'thas Sonnenwanderers nach Magie dürstenden Blutelfen.Die Elfen hatten eigene Pläne,denn ihr Prinz hatte sich bereits Kil'jaeden angeschlossen um seinen Durst zu stillen.Auf einem der Sateilieten,der Exodar,kam es zu Kämpfen zwischen Elfen und Draenei,die Sin'dorei hatten die Abwehrsysteme des Schiffes überlistet und waren eingedrungen. Noch als das Schiff auf das nördliche Kalimdor,besser gesagt auf das Mythosarchipel,aufschlug kämpften beide Gruppen noch weiter. Eintritt in die Allianz thumb|270px Die Draenei erwachten oder wanderten in den Trümmern der Exodar umher.Ein großer Teil steckte im westlichen Teil der Azurmythosinsel fest.Dort machte Velen das Wrack zum Hauptstadt seines Volkes.Die Azurwacht,die Blutwacht und die Siedlung im Am'mental bestehen aus Trümmern der Exodar.Am Schlimmsten hat es die Blutmythosinsel getroffen,die hochgiftigen Teile der Antriebssektion haben die lokale Tierwelt verdreht und in Bestien verwandelt,aber auch die entflohenen "Haustiere" der Draenei machen die Natur unsicher. Auch viele Blutelfen haben überlebt und wollen die Magie der Wrackteile gegen die Draenei und für die Legion nutzen.Zum Glück ist im Süden Kaptain Odesyus mit seiner Crew an der Küste der südlichen Azurmythosinsel gelandet,er nimmt Kontakt mit Sturmwind und Theramore auf.Auch die Furlbogs der Tannenruhfeste haben das Ankommen der Draenei "vorhergesehen" einer der Draenei erschlägt als "Held" die Bestie Kurken. Später tun sich Draenei,Matrosen und Furlbogs zusammen und schlagen die Blutelfen zurück.Später zerstören Sie die Vektorspule und halten die Eredar Sironas von ihrem finsteren Treiben ab.Die Draenei schließen sich nun der Allianz an.Sie stehen ihnen auf den Schlachtfeldern Azeroths und der Scherbenwelt bei oder helfen im Kampf gegen die Horde. Krieg in der Scherbenwelt thumb|left|270px Nach ihrer Ankunft haben die Naaru unter A'dal die gefallene Hauptstadt der Draenei,Shattrath besetzt und mit dem Wiederaufbau begonnen.Die dort lebenden Draenei sehen sich nicht als Teil der Allianz,sie sind Anhänger der Naaru.Große Guppen sind die Shat'ari und die Aldor,ein Priesterorden.Dieser hat lange eine Gruppe von Blutelfen unter dem Oberbefehl von Voren'thal bekämpft.Die Elfen sollten in Illidans Namen Shattrath erobern.Bis Voren'thal von den Naaru träumte,er wollte nicht länger gegen,sondern mit ihnen gegen Illidan kämpfen.Die Naaru ließen Sie in die Stadt,ganz zum Verdruss von Hohepriesterin Ishanah,der Anführerin der Aldor.Lange liegen beide Gruppen in einer Art kaltem Krieg. Doch bald müssen Sie zusammenarbeiten,Sie belagern gemeinsam den schwarzen Tempel,gemeinsam mit Akamas Aschezungen stellen Sie den Verräter und töten ihn.In Silbermond indessen überschlagen sich die Ereignisse:die Blutritter hatten dem von ihnen gefangenen Naaru M'uru Lichtmagie entzogen um die Geißel in Quel'thalas zu bekämpfen.Ihr Prinz Kael'thas hatte seine Niederlage in der Festung der Stürme dank Kil'jaeden überlebt.Nun soll Er seinen Herren nach Azeroth beschwören.Dazu braucht Er unter anderem die Macht M'urus,und den Sonnenbrunnen. In Shattrath erfährt man von den Vorfällen.Aldor und Seher formieren die Offensive der zerschmetterten Sonne.Sie landen auf der Insel von Quel'danas wo SIe verräterische Blutelfen und Dämonen bekämpfen.Während ihres Marsches müssen Sie den mittlerweile total ausgedorrten M'uru bekämpfen,Er wird besiegt,hinterlässt aber einen Splitter.Velen sammelt den Splitter ein und nutzt seine Macht um den Sonnenbrunnen zu reinigen und wieder zu einer Quelle der Macht für die Elfen machen kann. Wrath of the Lichking Die Draenei beteiligen sich am Kampf gegen den Lichkönig.Verteidiger Yaala und Herold Vurenn untersuchen wie eine Gruppe des Kults der Verdammten mit einem Schiff der Allianz in die Boreanische Tundra kommen konnten.Thoralius der Weise deckt im Heulenden Fjord die Herkunft der Menschen auf.Verteidiger Maraad dient auf der Himmelsbrecher.Die Exodar stellen ihren Champion Kolosos zur Verfügung um Helden auf dem Argentumturnier zu prüfen.Die Draenei sind in Nordend sonst selten anzutreffen:man hatte ihnen gesagt das ihre Hilfe im hohen Norden nicht notwendig sei. Cataclysm Die Mythosinseln sind vom großen Kataklysmus nicht wirklich betroffen.Den Ingineuren der Exodar ist es aber gelungen das Raumschiff wieder flugfähig zu machen.Doch Velen hat beschlossen weiterhin der Allianz zu helfen und damit auf Azeroth zu bleiben.Er hat indessen mit der Ausbildung von Prinz Anduin Wrynn zum Priester begonnen.Nobundo und seine Schamanen wollen Thrall und seinem Irdenen Ring bei der Heilung der Welt helfen. Anorchet Avuun ist zu den Zerschlagenen der Zuflucht in den Sümpfen des Elends gegangen.Dort trifft er auf den sterbenden Magtoor.Dieser hatte seit seiner Mutation verzweifelt nach einem Heilmittel gegen die Korruption in seinem Körper gesucht,doch nun im sterben liegend ruft Er nach dem Licht,doch das Licht hört die Zerschlagenen nicht wirklich an.Bis Velen erscheint,er führt Magtoor der Gnade des Lichts zu. Warlords of Draenor Als die eiserne Horde durch das dunkle Portal maschiert und Azeroth bedroht kann Verteidiger Maraad König Varian Wrynn davon überzeugen die Kriegserklärung der Allianz zu erklären.Der Draeneipaladin führt die Allianzarmee in die verwüsteten Lande wo Sie gemeinsam mit Khadgar und Thralls Hordentruppen die eiserne Vorhut auslöscht. Als sich das Portal erneut auftut durchbrechen Thrall und Maraad die letzten Verteidiger und führen ihre Truppen nach Draenor.Es ist Draenor vor 35 Jahren.Zwar haben die Orcs hier kein Dämonenblut getrunken,doch die Technologie die Garrosh Höllschrei an seinen Vater gab macht Sie trotzdem zu einem ähnlich gefährlichen Gegner.Dank der Allianz können die Draenei ihre Posten und den Tempel von Karabor halten.Doch der Velen dieser Zeit opfert sich um sein Volk zu retten. Nun kämpfen vor allem Yrel und Maraad für den Schutz ihres Volkes. Kultur Die Kultur der Draenei basiert auf dem Glauben an das heilige Licht und dem Einsatz von Magie.Ersteres haben Sie von den Naaru gelernt,zweites war schon immer ein Teil der Eredargesellschaft.Das Licht brachte die Paladin und Priester hervor,die Magier gab es unter den Draenei schon immer und Schamanen seit Scharfseher Nobundo von den Geistern am Thron der Elemente gelernt hat. Das Volk der Draenei hat damit begonnen sich vorzubereiten.Wenn der Tag kommt werden Sie sich der Armee des Lichts anschließen,mit ihr die brennende Legion vernichten und ihre bösen Ma'naribrüder werden sich für ihre Taten verantworten müssen.Trotz dieses großen Ziel haben die Draenei auch ihre eigenen Wünsche und Ziele,genauso wie jedes andere Volk auch. Beziehungen zu anderen Völkern thumb|left Die Draenei haben Verbindungen zu den anderen Völker.Doch den Orcs misstrauen,oder einige hassen Sie sogar, bis heute,aus gutem Grund,die Orcs haben das Volk der Draenei fast ausgelöscht.Zwar sind die Orcs offiziell zum Schamanismus zurückgekehrt,doch sind viele von ihnen noch immer grünhäutige,rotäugige Hexenmeister.Es gibt Hass und Misstrauen auf beiden Seiten,den es gibt noch immer Orcs die Ner'zhuls Märchen vom Plan der Ausrottung der Orcs durch die Draenei glauben.Thrall und Velen werden viel bewegen müssen sollten sich die beide Völker jemals wieder annähern.Ein erster Schritt ist die Zusammenarbeit im Irdenen Ring,Thrall und Nobundo haben gemeinsam an Todesschwinges Niederlage mitgewirkt.Nun ist derIrdene Ring dabei die Scherbenwelt zu heilen. Auch die Beziehung zu den Blutelfen ist schwierig.Auf der einen Seite haben Sie die Festung der Stürme mit brutalen Mitteln genommen,einen Naaru gefoltert und Shattrath belagert,auf der anderen Seite haben Sie Seite an Seite mit den Draenei den Tempel von Karabor aus Illidans Griff befreit und Kil'jaeden geschlagen.Die Blutelfen werden Velens Namen in Ehren halten,denn Er hat mit Hilfe von M'urus Splitter den Sonnenbrunnen gereinigt,und auch der Naaru selbst verdient die höchste Achtung der Blutelfen,denn er wusste immer was ihm passieren wird. Auch der erste Kontakt mit den Nachtelfen war nicht einfach:als die ersten Draenei auf Nachtelfen stießen glaubten diese an einen erneuten Angriff durch die Eredar.Auch die Menschen und die anderen Völker mussten erst den Unterschied begreifen.Was die Draenei bei ihren neuen Verbündeten vor Probleme stellen könnte:lediglich Sie und die Nachtelfen verzichten auf die Künste der Hexenmeister.Die anderen Völker müssen von ihrem Frevel erst noch überzeugt werden.Schnell wurden die Draenei in der Allianz akzeptiert,Botschafter sind bei den Anführern angekommen oder helfen in den bedrohten Regionen der Allianz. Sprache Die Draenei haben ihre Sprache,Draenei.Durch ihre Zeit auf Draenor beherrschen einige von ihnen Orcisch. Regierung thumb An der Spitze der Draeneigesellschaft steht der Prophet Velen: Der weise Prophet Velen herrschte auf Argus neben Kil'jaeden und Archimonde über das Volk der Eredar. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Brüdern hatte Velen jedoch die Gabe, zukünftige Ereignisse vorherzusehen. Daher hatte Velen, kurz nachdem der dunkle Titan Sargeras mit dem Angebot von Wissen und Macht an die Anführer herantrat, eine Vision, in der sein Volk schließlich Teil der dämonischen Brennenden Legion werden würde. Während Kil'jaeden und Archimonde sich bereitwillig mit Sargeras verbündeten, scharte Velen andere misstrauische Eredar um sich und fand mithilfe des geheimnisvollen Volks der Naaru Zuflucht auf Draenor. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit siedelten sich einige Draenei in der Hoffnung auf Azeroth an, den mörderischen Aktivitäten der Legion in der Scherbenwelt ein Ende zu setzen. Velen sah großen Mut in der Allianz, und er und seine Gefolgsleute schlossen sich dieser edlen Fraktion an. Daraufhin half die erstarkte Allianz den Draenei dabei, ihre ehemaligen Ländereien von der Legion zurückzuerobern. Vor kurzem hat Velen das Herz eines gefallenen Naaru benutzt, um den verderbten Sonnenbrunnen der Blutelfen zu weihen, wodurch der Brunnen zu einer Quelle heiliger und arkaner Energien wurde. Obwohl die Armeen der Legion in der Scherbenwelt stark beeinträchtigt sind und die dämonische Invasion Azeroths zurückgeschlagen wurde, fürchtet Velen weiterhin einen bevorstehenden Krieg zwischen Licht und Schatten. Ihm untersteht auf Draenor die "Hand des Propheten".Der Exarchenrat.Die Exarchen kommandieren folgende Gruppen: *Sha'tari: Das Volk von Shattrath *Rangari: Die Waldläufer/Jäger der Draenei *Handwerker/Baumeister der Draenei *Verteidiger:Die Verteidiger sind ein Orden von Paladinen und Kriegern (Militär ?) *Auchenai:Die Totenpriester wachen über Auchindoun und können mit den Toten sprechen In unserer Zeitlinie wurden diese Gruppen ausgelöscht.Lediglich die Verteidiger und Auchenai existieren noch,wobei viele Auchenai dem Bösen dienen.Das Triumvirat der Hand soll sie wohl ersetzen. Aussehen Draenei sind zwischen 2 und 3 Metern groß.Es gibt große optische Unterschiede zwischen Man'ari Eredar und Draenei.Ihre Haut ist meist thumbthumb|leftBlau,selten Weiß.Ihnen fehlen die Hörner die den Eredar in den Gesichtern wachsen,aber teilen Sie sich die Raubtierzähne.Ihr Blut ist blau,was die Hautfarbe der Draenei erklären könnte. Draenei die das Geschenk der Naaru nutzen tragen ein schwebendens,magisches Siegel vor ihrer Stirn.Bei den meisten Draenei schwindet dieses wieder nach einiger Zeit,lediglich Velens ist anhaltend. Bei den Männern wachsen Hautplatten aus der Stirn,diese wachsen meist in die Richtung des Hinterkopfs wo sie am Haaransatz enden.Aus ihren Unterkiefern wächst neben Gesichtsbehaarung Tentakelartige Gebilde.Die Männer haben einen sehr breiten Schulterbau und einen kräftigen Körperbau,denen der Orcs und Tauren ebenbürtig. Die Frauen sind deutlich schmaler gebaut,sie verfügen über eine attraktive Figur die auch Männern anderer Spezies gefällt,den Frauen der Blutelfen ähnlich.Ihnen wachsen Hörner,ähnlich denen von Tieren,aus der Stirn.Sie krümmen sich meist nach hinten,zum Haaransatz.Bei ihnen wachsen die Tentakel aus der Kopfseite und enden am Kinn. Augen Die Augenfarbe der Dranei ist ein silbernes Glühen.Anders als bei allen anderen Völkern ist das kein Zeichen irgendeiner besonderen Gabe.Wenn ein Draenei Lichtmagie oder Magie wirkt glühen die Augen natürllich Golden oder in den Farben der jeweiligen Magie. Subspezies * Zerschlagene thumb|318pxDie Zerschlagenen sind der erste,durch Dämonenmagie ausgelöste Mutationstufe der Draenei.Sie sind zwar mutiert,doch strahlen Sie zu einem gewissen Grat die selbe Würde und Stolz wie die gesunden Draenei aus. * Verlorene Die Verlorenen sind jene Wesen die am schlimmsten von der dämonischen Magie getroffen worden sind.Man erkennt kaum noch das Sie einst zum Volk der Draenei gehörten.Sie sind meist wahnsinnig und unberechenbar und wurden daher von den Draenei und Zerschlagenen vertrieben. * Halb-Draenei Die Halbdraenei sind Kinder von Draenei und anderen Völkern.Viele Halborc-Halbdraenei sind Resultate von Vergewaltigungen der Orckrieger an Draeneifrauen.Andere wenige sind Kinder der Liebe. Fraktionen Allianz *Draenei der Exodar Shattrath *Shat'ari *Aldor *Unteres Viertel *Offensive der zerschmetterten Sonne Warlords of Draenor *Exarchenrat Berühmte Draenei "Unsere" Zeitline *Prophet Velen *Hohepriesterin Ishanah *Irdi *Verteidiger Maraad *Scharfseher Nobundo(Zerschlagener) *Akama(Zerschlagener) *Dornaa *Nemuraan *Erunak Steinsprecher(Zerschlagener) *Garona Halforcen(Halb-Draenei) *Lantresor von der Klinge(Halb-Draenei) *Med'an(Sohn von Garona) Warlords of Draenor *Velen *Yrel *Exarch Akama *Exarch Hataaru *Exarch Larohir *Exarch Maladaar *Exarch Naielle *Verteidiger Nobundo en:Draenei es:Draenei fi:Draenei fr:Draeneï (race jouable) it:Draenei ja:Draenei nl:Draenei pl:Draenei ru:Дренеи Kategorie:Volk Kategorie:Allianz Kategorie:Draenei Kategorie:The Burning Crusade Kategorie:Scherbenwelt Kategorie:Nord-Kalimdor Kategorie:Draenor Kategorie:Warlords of Draenor